La Guerrière
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Une demoiselle venue d'une autre planète arrive sur terre, 200 ans après la défaite de Baby. Tortue Géniale est encore en vie, cependant.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sur une lointaine planète, un combat décisif se prépare. Deux créature gigantesques sont inconscientes dans deux tas de pierres. La cité est complètement détruite et la planète le sera bientôt. Les quelques derniers survivants sont réfugiés dans une maison de fortune. Une jeune femme parmi eux surveille le terrain de combat.  
-Ils sont encore inconscients, dit-elle. Il n'en reste que deux.  
-S'ils continuent à se battre ainsi, j'ai l'impression que notre temps est compté, dit un homme en jettant un coup d'oeil.  
-Après notre planète, que vont-ils détruire?demanda un jeune enfant en se serrant contre sa mère.  
La jeune femme continua à scruter les ruines. Elle vit quelque chose bouger et vit un vieillard sous de grosses pierres.  
-Il y a un survivant là-bas!s'écria-t-elle en se préparant à sortir.  
-Tu es folle!dit l'homme. Si tu y vas, tu risques de réveiller les monstres!  
-Je dois aller sauver cet homme!  
Elle s'élance en direction des ruines. Les autres ne purent rien pour la retenir. Elle arriva au vieil homme.  
-Pouvez-vous bouger?demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, mais je suis coincé sous ces roches, répondit le vieillard. Sortez-moi de là, je vous en prie!  
Elle agrippa le bas du rocher et le souleva un peu avec un effort surhumain. Le vieillard se faufila hors d'où il était prisonnier. La jeune femme reposa le rocher et tomba lourdement assise.  
-Quelle force vous avez!s'écria le vieil homme.  
-Je suis exténuée, dit la jeune femme à bout de souffle.  
Un grondement sourd raisonna du tas de rochers. Les monstres étaient en train de reprendre leurs esprits.  
-Ils se réveillent!s'écriala jeune femme. Nous devons partir d'ici!  
-Je ne peux pas marcher, dit le vieil homme.  
-Dans ce cas je vais vous porter.  
Elle prit le vieillard sur son doset commença à s'éloigner en direction de l'abri. Les monstres se levèrent soudain. L'un d'entre eux, un serpent géant, aperçut la petite maison et il la détruisit avec un rayon. La jeune femme se réfugia derrière ce qui était un coin de maison et elle déposa le vieillard.  
-Ils sont morts...dit la jeune femme avec un remord.  
-Nous n'avons aucune chance de survivre ici, dit vieillard.  
-Il n'y a aucun moyen de partir de la planète, les fusées ont toutes été détruites.  
-Pas toutes, dit le vieux en sortant un petit objet de sa poche. J'ai acheté ceci sur la planète Terre, il y a un certain temps. Écoutez-moi. Je vous le donne. Allez sur la Terre et entraînez-vous. Ces monstres, lorsqu'ils auront détruit la planète, chercheront une autre planète pour se battre. Ils atteriront un jour sur la Terre. Un de mes grands amis s'appelle Roshi, c'est un grand maître des arts martiaux. J'ai vu votre force. Avec plus d'entraînement, vous pourrez détruire ces monstres. j'ai également entendu que les terriens avaient un objet qui réalise les voeux. Je crois que vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Roshi pourra vous en dire plus. Dépêchez-vous d'y aller et de devenir son élève.  
-Vous allez rester ici!s'écria la jeune femme.  
-Cette fusée n'est pas assez grande pour nous accueillir tous les deux. Allez-y seule, je compte sur vous.  
Le vieil homme lança la capsule et une fusée apparut. La jeune femme embarqua dedans à contre-coeur. La fusée décolla de la planète en direction de la Terre.


	2. Chapitre 1: La nouvelle arrivante

Chapitre 1  
La nouvelle arrivante

"Après près de trois jours de vol, la jeune femme, affamée, aperçut la Terre par le hublot. Un certain soulagement lui vint alors."  
Elle entra dans l'atmosphère et coupa les propulseurs. Elle vit alors une île entourée d'eau. Quelque chose percuta l'appareil et elle perdit connaissance. La fusée s'écrasa dans l'océan. Tortue Géniale avait vu la scène de son île et envoya la tortue chercher le pilote. La tortue alla donc vers la fusée engloutie, ouvrit la porte et sortit la jeune femme. La tortue revint à l'île avec la jeune femme sur sa carapace.  
-Tortue, je t'ai dit de me rapporter le pilote pas...il regarda de plus près la personne sur la carapace.  
-C'est le pilote, dit la tortue. Il n'y avait qu'elle à l'intérieur.  
-Ce devait être elle alors la pilote!  
La jeune femme toussa et cracha de l'eau. Elle se redressa et regarda le vieillard et la tortue.  
-Savez-vous où je puis trouver Roshi?demanda-t-elle.  
-Vous l'avez devant vous, mademoiselle, dit Tortue Géniale.  
-C'est vous? demanda la jeune femme au vieillard. Alors je voudrais devenir votre élève.  
Tortue Géniale lut dans les pensées de la jeune femme et vit la scène qui s'était déroulée avant qu'elle ne quitte sa planète.  
-je vois, alors vous venez d'une autre planète, dit-il, puis il eut un léger sourire. Il y a un prix pour devenir mon élève.  
-Pas encore, soupira la tortue.  
-Quel est ce prix?demanda la jeune femme étonée.  
Tortue Géniale lui chuchotta quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le gifla.  
-Je crois que nous allons négocier autre chose, dit la jeune femme. je deviens votre élève et je laisse votre maison en bon état, sans la casser.  
La tortue fut surprise de voir qu'une aussi belle jeune femme négociait une chose pareille. Le maître des tortues resta perplexe.  
-Je peux en avoir une autre, ça ne dérange pas, dit-il.  
-Alors vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je la brûle, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.  
Une flamme bleue apparut dans sa main. Elle s'approcha de la maison et approcha sa main avec la flamme. Tortue Géniale et la tortue étaient abasourdis.  
-Je vous donne une dernière chance, dit la jeune femme. Si vous refusez de nouveau, la maison disparaîtra en cendre après quelques secondes.  
-Tortue Géniale, à ta place j'accepterais, dit la tortue. Elle ne plaisante pas.  
-je n'ai jamais auparavant été face à une telle puissance, dit le maître des tortues. Excepté peut-être Sangoku qui était un cas spécial.Vous avez raison, dit la jeune femme. Je suis forte mais je ne sais pas me battre. Tout ce qui me reste, c'est ma force, ma dignité, mon physique et mes pouvoirs. À cette heure-ci, ma planète est certainement déjà volatilisée et les monstres doivent être en route vers cette planète. J'ai très peu de temps.  
-L'entraînement que j'offre prend plus que quelques jours, dit Tortue Géniale. Si réellement ces monstres dont vous parlez sont en route, ils vont mettre quelques années avant d'arriver ici.  
-Pourquoi? Moi, ça m'a prit trois jours.  
Parce que vous vouliez venir ici, vous ne cherchiez pas une planète pour combattre. Ces monstres qui ont détruit votre planète vont détruire toutes les planètessur leur passage. Ils arriveront peut-être un jour sur la Terre mais pas avant d'avoir détruit d'autres planètes.Dans ce cas j'aurai le temps d'aller voir d'autres maîtres plus forts que vous avant de combattre ces monstres.  
-Vous aurez certainement le temps de rencontrer Maître Karine, Maître Kaïo et le Tout-Puissant. Vu votre force, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais vous être utile.  
-Je n'ai aucune endurance et je ne sais pas du tout me battre. Je ne suis vraiment pas rapide et je ne peux canaliser une grande force que pendant quelques instants. J'ai tout à apprendre.  
-Il n'y avait donc aucun guerrier sur votre planète?  
-Si, il y en avait. Autrefois, presque tout mon peuple savait se battre. Nous pouvions tuer des monstres comme ceux qui ont détruit ma planète en très peu de temps. Nous avons tout oublié hélas... L'un des roi n'aimait pas se battre et il a ammené le peuple à avoir une vie sans violence apparente en prenant une certaine précaution.  
-Quelle précaution?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Au fil de siècles, nous avons oublié cette partie de l'histoire. Mais ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que les guerriers peints dans les légendes sont différents des gens de mon peuple. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait une apparence humaine.  
-En quoi étaient-ils différents?  
-C'était quelque chose d'étrange, je ne me rappelle pas très bien. ils avaient quelque chose en plus, une partie du corps qui est absente chez mon peuple aujourd'hui.  
-Laissez-moi regarder dans votre esprit, je peux peut-être vous aider.  
Tortue Géniale posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il chercha parmi les souvenirs et trouva une image d'une peinture des guerriers. il la regarda d'un air un peu étonné.  
-Qu'avez-vous vu?demanda la jeune femme.  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire! s'écria Tortue Géniale en reculant un peu. Je sais maintenant ce qu'était la précaution prise par le roi.  
-Dîtes-moi, je veux savoir!  
-Votre peuple possédait une queue! Je me souviens maintenant d'un homme que j'ai connu il y a un certain temps. Il disait lui aussi venir d'une autre planète dont le passé est étrangement semblable au vôtre.  
-Il est possible que cet homme dont vous parlez soit le vieil homme que j'ai sauvé.  
-C'est très possible.  
-Alors quand je suis née, je possédais une queue comme les guerriers de notre passé?  
-non, selon moi l'ADN de votre peuple a un peu changé et les enfants qui naissent à présent n'ont plus de queue, dit quelqu'un par une fenêtre de la maison.  
-Qui est là?demanda le jeune femme sur un pied d'alerte.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le maître des tortues. C'est une autre personnequi m'a demandé pour devenir un élève. Sort, Crisral!  
Un jeune homme sortit de la maison. Il était grnad, assez musclé, les cheveux noirs, coupés courts. Il regarda la jeune femme attentivement.  
-Alors c'est toi qui seras élève avec moi? Je crois que je ne vais pas trop détester l'entraînement à bien y penser!  
-Dire que je suis coincé avec ces deux-là!soupira la tortue.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, dit la jeune femme à la tortue.  
-Au fait, quel est ton nom?demanda Cristal. Tu nous a raconté ton passé mais tu n'as pas dit ton nom.  
-Ha ha!Je...Je l'ai oublié!dit la jeune femme un peu embarrassée.  
Elle l'a oublié et elle trouve ça drôle, dit Tortue Géniale ébahi. Elle me fait vraiment penser à Sangoku. C'est un problème si tu n'as pas de nom.  
-J'ai un nom, c'est seulement que je ne l'ai tellement pas utilisé que je l'ai oublié!  
-Comment allons-nous faire pour t'appeler?demanda Cristal.  
-Vous n'avez qu'à essayer de me trouver un autre nom! Ha ha! Je verrai si je l'aime ou pas!  
"Tortue Géniale et Cristal essayèrent de trouver un nom à la jeune femme mais apparemment, aucun des noms qu'ils lui proposaient ne lui convenait. Cristal eut alors une idée."  
-Que dirais-tu du nom de ta planète?dit Cristal. Nous pourrions t'appeler par le nom de ta planète!  
-Hein? Lirnima? C'est trop long! Toutefois, j'aime bien Lina, c'est le diminutif que nous avions donné à la planète pour ne pas faire trop long.  
-Alors c'est décidé, nous t'appellerons Lina!s'écria Tortue Géniale. C'était une excellente idée, chuchota-t-il à Cristal.  
-Merci maître, lui répondit celui-ci.  
-Alors allons commencer l'entraînement, dit le maître des tortues. Tout le monde est sorti de la maison? Bien!  
La maison disparut dans une capsule. Tortue Géniale lança une autre capsule et un bateau apparut. Il embarqua dedans.


	3. Chapitre 2: Ce n'est que le commencement

Chapitre 2  
Ce n'est que le commencement

"Lina et Cristal, un jeune homme élève de Tortue Géniale, ont réussi à lui faire commencer l'entraînement. Quelles épreuves leur fera-t-il subir?"

-Votre première épreuve sera de suivre le bateau jusqu'à l'île d'entraînement, dit Roshi.

-À la nage!s'écria Lina. Je n'y arriverai jamais!

-Je vais t'y aider, dit Cristal.

-Et moi je vais vous surveiller, dit la tortue.

Lina et Cristal mirent le plus gros de leurs vêtements sur le bateau. Lina ne garda qu'un haut léger et des shorts très courts. Cristal ne garda que des shorts. Le garçon entra dans l'eau petit à petit.

-Elle est glacée!s'écria-t-il. Tortue Géniale, comment voulez-vous que nous vous suivions dans cette eau glacée!

-Elle n'est pas si froide!dit le maître des tortues avec un petit rire narquois. Il faut de toute façon que vous y arriviez. Si vous n'arrivez pas jusqu'à l'île, je ne pourrai pas vous entraîner. On se revoit là-bas!

Tortue Géniale mit en marche les moteurs et partit à toute vitesse.

-Tu viens, Lina?demanda Cristal en se tournant vers elle. Il faut y aller.

-J'arrive, dit Lina avec un soupir. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'éloigner quand je serai dans l'eau.

Lina recula de quelques pas, prit une course et sauta dans l'eau. Elle refit surface et Cristals'approcha d'elle.

-De quoi voulais-tu parler tout à l'heure?demanda-t-il.

Il sentit la température de l'eau monter.

-Je peux réchauffer l'eau mais puisqu'ici c'est l'océan, je ne peux pas le réchauffer au complet. L'eau autour de moi est réchauffée mais à deux mètres, elle est très froide. Si tu ne veux pas faire de l'Hypothermie, reste à proximité.

-Suivez-moi, dit la tortue. Je sais où il est allé.

Ils suivirent la tortue.

"Le pouvoir de Lina effrayait un peu Cristal. Ni lui ni la tortue n'avaient déjà vu quelqu'un capable de manipuler aussi aisément la chaleur. Même Tortue Géniale était étonné du pouvoir de la jeune femme extraterrestre. Pourquoi tenait-elle autant à devenir son élève? C'est la question que les trois se posaient."

Lina ralentit soudain. Cristal remarqua qu'elle était essoufflée.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'endurance, dit-il.

-Je suis exténuée, dit Lina. Ja savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Même sur ma planète, l'entraînement n'est pas aussi dur.

-Tu t'es entraînée sur ta planète?

-En quelque sorte. Mon père, lorsque j'était jeune, m'a entraînée à être très forte. C'était l'homme qui se rapprochait le plus des guerriers. Le roi l'a appri et l'a fait exécuter. C'est moi qui ai protégé ma mère et mes frères après. La force terrorisait tout le monde. J'étais forte.

-Crois-tu pouvoir atteindre l'île que le maître a choisie?

-Je ne sais pas. Réchauffer l'eau prend un peu d'énergie et puisque je n'ai pas d'endurance, je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir y survivre.

-Dans ce cas cesse de réchauffer autant l'eau. Tu n'as qu'à la réchauffer à peine.

-Mais...

-Je peux y résister autant que toit, tu le sais.

-D'accord.

La température de l'eau chutta. Elle devint froide mais supportable.

-Si je descends encore la température, elle sera trop froide, dit Lina.

-Viens-tu réellement d'une autre planète?

-Oui, mais elle est presque identique à celle-ci.

-Dépêchez-vous, il reste encore pas mal de chemin à faire, dit la tortue.

Ils continuèrent.

"Lina se fatiguait très vite et Cristal le sentait. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle arriverait à l'île en vie. Même si elle survivait à cette épreuve, vu son état, elle allait avoir du mal à continuer."

Une tempête approchait. Les vagues montèrent. Il fut bientôt presque impossible de nager. La tortue les conduisit à un petit îlot. Lina s'effondra sur la plage.

-Lina!s'écria Cristal. Elle n'y arrivera pas, il faut trouver un moyen pour l'emmener sur l'île sans qu'elle ne dépense plus d'énergie.

-Impossible de la transporter à la nage par ce temps, dit la tortue. Elle ne peut pas non-plus respirer sous l'eau, donc je ne peux pas la transporter.

Le regard de Cristal s'arrêta sur une épave de navire. Il eut un sourire et alla chercher une planche. Il revint sur la plage.

-Que comptes-tu faire avec une planche?demanda la tortue.

-Je vais surfer sur ces vagues, dit Cristal. Ça ne lui demandera que très peu d'énergie et ce sera plus rapide que de nager. Dis-moi par où est l'île, le plus précis possible.

La tortue pointa une direction. Cristal regarda la direction indiquée et il eut un autre sourire.

-Les vagues vont dans cette direction, C'est presque trop facile!dit-il.

-Comment vas-tu la transporter?demanda la tortue.

Cristal réveilla Lina.

-Peux-tu rester sur la planche?demanda-t-il.

-Probablement, répondit Lina.

-Alors allons-y.

Cristal mit la planche à l'eau. Lina monta dessus derrière Cristal. Ils se mirent à genoux et pagayèrent pour rejoindre le large. Ils furent attrapés par une vague gigantesque et Cristal se leva. Il tendit la main à Lina et l'aida à se lever.

-Tiens-toi bien, nous allons surfer cette vague jusqu'à l'île, dit Cristal.

-D'accord, dit Lina en s'agrippant aux épaules du jeune homme.

Cristal rougit un peu à ce contact. Il se reprit et se concentra pour ne pas tomber.

"Quelques heures passèrent après l'arrivée de Tortue Géniale sur l'île. Il ne savait vraiment pas si ses deux élèves allaient réussir à le rejoindre..."

La tempête approchait rapidement de l'île. Tortue Géniale commença à perdre espoir.

-Je crois que je leur en ai demandé un peu trop, se dit-il. Surtout pour cette fille. Elle ne semble pas habituée à faire un entraînement d'endurance. Repos pour les deux lorsqu'ils seront arrivés, ça c'est sûr!

Après une heure et demie, une vague titanesque apparut à l'horizon. Le maître des tortues eut un peu peur pour ses élèves mais il vit quelque chose sur ce monstre. Cristal et Lina arrivèrent sur l'île et ils s'éloignèrent de la plage.

-Co...Comment avez-vous...commença Roshi. Comment avez-vous réussis à arriver ici par ce temps?

-La tortue nous a guidés sur une île au début de la tempête, expliqua Cristal. Lina était exténuée et nous ne pouvions pas continuer à la nage. Or il y avait une épave sur l'île et j'en ai profité pour prendre une planche et nous avons surfé jusqu'ici.

"De toute évidence, les deux jeunes avaient plus de ressources que ne le pensait Tortue Géniale. Il allait avoir quelques difficultés à les entraîner avec son niveau."

Tortue Géniale les conduisit un peu plus loin, près de la forêt. Il lança la capsule et la maison réapparut. Ils entrèrent et Lina alla se coucher sans manger.

Je n'ai pas mangé pendant trois jours, une journée de plus ne changera rien. De toute façon je suis trop fatiguée pour manger. pensa Lina en s'effondrant sur le lit.

Cristal et Tortue géniale mangèrent et dormirent sur des couvertures. Le lendemain, bien avant l'aube, Lina se réveilla.

Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je vais devoir trouver un autre endroit, comme les branches d'un arbre. C'est ça, ja vais sortir et aller me coucher dans un arbre! pensa Lina en somnolant.

Elle sortit sans bruit et se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche. Plus tard, le réveille-matin de Roshi sonna et il réveilla Cristal avant de se rendre à la chambre.

Je me demande dans quelle tenue elle dort. se demanda Roshi en entrant.

Il vit que Lina n'était plus là. Cristal et lui la cherchèrent. Celle-ci était déjà réveillée depuis une heure et tentait d'augmenter son endurance. Elle les vit s'agitter dans la maison et s'approcha. Elle passa la tête par la fenêtre.

-Que faîtes-vous?demanda-t-elle alors que les deux étaient devant elle.

Ils sursautèrent et la regardèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?demanda Tortue Géniale.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'ai terminé la nuit dans un arbre, s'expliqua Lina. Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin, vous dormiez tous les deux alors j'ai commencé à m'entraîner pour avoir plus d'endurance.

-Dans un arbre!s'exclama Cristal.

-Oui, c'est là que je dormais sur ma planète.

"De toute évidence, Lina ne bluffait pas pour ses origines. Cela donnerait encore plus de fil à retordre à Tortue Géniale."

Je vais devoir improviser encore plus dans ce cas. Si elle n'aime pas dormir dans un lit, elle n'est pas tendre. en plus elle commence l'antraînement avant l'heure fixée. Elle est vraiment décidée. pense Roshi.

-Avant l'entraînement ultra-matinal, je dois vous évaluer, dit la maître des tortues. Suivez-moi.

Il les conduisit près d'une roche, à cent mètres d'un arbre.

-Vous allez courir la distance entre ce rocher et cet arbre le plus vite que vous le pouvez, dit Tortue Géniale.

-C'est injuste!se plaignit Lina. Je ne suis ni rapide, ni endurante.

-Fais-le tout de même, dit Cristal en se mettant en position. Pour ensuite voir tes progrès.

Le maître des tortues se rendit à l'arbre. Il donna le signal de départ et Cristal partit en flèche. Il passa devant Tortue Géniale et s'arrêta.

-11 secondes, dit Roshi.

-Zut!dit sarcastiquement Cristal. À toi, Lina!

Lina se mit en position. Tortue Géniale donna le signal de départ et elle détala. Elle passa devant Tortue Géniale et Cristal et s'arrêta, essoufflée.

-10,8 secondes, plus rapide que Cristal, dit le maître des tortues.

-Je n'ai pas été à ma vitesse maximale pour lui donner une chance, dit Cristal. Habituellement je fais dans les huit secondes.

-Waaah!s'exclama Lina. Moi j'ai tout donné, je n'en peux plus!

Cristal et Tortue Géniale furent surpris.

-Habituellement, je fais dans les quinze secondes. Ha! Ha! Je crois que je dois m'entraîner plus sérieusement.

-Quinze secondes...répéta Roshi ébahi.

-C'est la moyenne de mon peuple. Le roi ne supporte pas ceux qui sont trop rapides, il les fait exécuter!

-Incroyable!dit Cristal.

-Vraiment rien ne la dérange, renchérit Tortue Géniale.

-Il me faudrait vraiment plus d'entraînement!dit Lina tout sourire.

-Attendez-moi un peu, dit le maître des tortues en allant dans la maison.

Il alla chercher deux carapaces de tortues et ressortit avec. Lina et Cristal le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi avez-vous des carapaces de tortues, maître Roshi?demanda Cristal.

-Pour vous entraîner!exulta le maître. Pour quoi d'autre? Même Sangoku est passé par là.

-Qui est ce Sangoku, enfin?demanda Lina.

-Un des plus grands guerriers que la Terre a eut la chance d'accueillir comme protecteur. Il était mon élève au début, je le battais sans peine. Quinze ans plus tard, il m'écrasait comme une mouche rien qu'en me soufflant dessus! C'était un combattant incroyablement fort. Un Saïyen, si je me rappelle bien.

-Un...Saïyen! Un Saïyen s'est entraîné ici!

-La Terre a vu plusieurs Saïyens mourir à sa surface. L'un d'entre eux était Sangoku, qui est arrivé ici très jeune pour détruire la planète. Il s'est cogné la tête et a changé de camp. Le prince des Saïyens est aussi venu ici et il a combattu, quoique avec réticence, aux côtés de Sangoku.

-Waah! Si des Saïyens sont capable de devenir super-Saïyens en s'entraînant sur cette planète, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas!

-Comment sais-tu qu'ils étaient devenus super-Saïyens?

-Quelques Saïyens sont allés sur ma planète en voulant se l'approprier. Nous les avons arrêtés sans peine et avons pu apprendre quelques informations d'eux. C'est pratiquement la seule chose que nous nous rappelions très bien. Je sais que je peux arriver à les dépasser tous les deux, ces Saïyens qui ont combattu pour cette planète!

-Dans ce cas, au boulot! Je vous laisse trois jours d'entraînement en solo. Après ce délai, je vais vous faire passer l'entraînement de base.  
-Entendu!répondirent les deux jeunes.

Lina et Cristal se séparèrent et partirent s'entraîner dans la nature.


	4. Chapitre 3: La suite de l'entraînement

Chapitre 3  
La suite de l'entraînement

"Ils s'entraînèrent sur l'île séparément pendant trois jours. Lina travailla plus dur que Cristal, évidemment, mais ils avaient atteint presque le même niveau après les trois jours. Tortue Géniale aura du mal à les entraîner plus."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de Tortue Géniale, celui-ci les attendait avec d'autres carapaces.

-Vous voilà enfin!dit Tortue Géniale. Vous allez continuer avec ces carapaces-ci.

-Encore plus lourdes?demanda Lina.

-Cesse de te plaindre, dit Tortue Géniale avec un petit sourire. Sangoku a réussi à avoir beaucoup lourd pour s'entraîner.

-Plus...lourd? Comment a-t-il réussi à supporter une masse pareille?

-En plus, il allait très vite, même avec.

-C'était un modèle, alors?demanda Lina. Vous n'arrêtez pas de faire référence à lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai que j'aimais bien ce garçon. Il avait un cœur pur, un potentiel presque illimité et en plus de tout il avait de l'allure. Cependant, il était extrêmement naïf. Il s'est fiancé à douze ans sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait!

-On commence l'entraînement ou bien on continue à parler de ce type?demanda Cristal.

-Ah! Oui, bien sûr, on commence l'entraînement! Suivez-moi.

Tortue Géniale les conduisit à une falaise. Il prit une pierre et y inscrivit "tortue". Il la lança très loin dans la forêt.

-Allez me chercher cette pierre, dit-il. Pas de bluff. Celui ou celle qui me la rapportera sera le vainqueur. L'autre devra faire le souper. Si vous n'êtes pas de retour à ma maison dans trois heures, j'irai au restaurant et vous n'aurez pas le droit de manger demain.

Lina et Cristal s'élancèrent. Ils contournèrent la falaise et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Ils sont loyaux, ils ne cherchent pas à me tromper avec une autre pierre. Je dois dire qu'ils ont fait du progrès depuis que je les ai vus la première fois. Lina en particulier. Il faut dire qu'elle peut rester éveillée plus longtemps que Cristal et que son peuple est travailleur. Cependant, j'ai la curieuse impression qu'ils vont dépasser Sangoku dans le temps de le dire. Je savais que je devais attendre sur mon île un peu plus longtemps avant d'aller entraîner Cristal. pensait Tortue Géniale en allant à sa maison.

"Cristal et Lina cherchèrent la pierre comme des fous. Ils devaient trouver une pierre dans une forêt avec des carapaces très lourdes. Après deux heures, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec la roche."

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?demanda Lina.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Cristal. Nous l'avons trouvée en même temps.

-Il n'a pas dit ce qui arriverait si nous la trouvions en même temps et que nous la ramenions ensemble.

-Tu as raison. Je n'ai ni envie de faire le souper, ni de me passer de repas demain.

-Moi non plus. Je crois qu'il serait préférable de la rapporter ensemble ou de la lancer devant lui, sans nous faire voir, et d'aller le voir en même temps.

-Je crois que ce serait moins risqué de la rapporter ensemble.

-En faisant un jeu?demanda Lina avec un sourire mesquin.

-Je t'écoute, ton idée me plaît.

-Allons sur le rebord de la falaise et attachons la pierre à deux cordes. J'en tiendrai une et tu tiendras l'autre. Ensuite, c'est une course. D'accord?

-Tu crois pouvoir me battre? La dernière fois que nous avons fait une course, tu avais 10,8 secondes et moi j'aurais pu être dans les huit secondes.

-J'ai plus d'endurance que la dernière fois, même avec ce machin lourd.

-On y va.

Ils lancèrent la pierre sur la falaise et s'y retrouvèrent. Ils attachèrent la pierre à deux cordes et se préparèrent à courir. Ils foncèrent à une vitesse phénoménale en direction de la maison de Tortue Géniale. Celui-ci regardait pour savoir qui reviendrait avec la pierre. Il les vit tous les deux arriver à une vitesse époustouflante et il les regarda passer à côté de lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent et présentèrent la pierre à Tortue Géniale.

-C'est bien ma pierre, mais qui l'a trouvée?demanda le maître des tortues.

-Nous avons fait une course puisque nous l'avons trouvée en même temps, expliqua Cristal. Avez-vous vu qui était arrivé ici le premier?

-Vous êtes arrivés en même temps, sans différence.

-Zut alors! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-J'y avais pensé, que vous seriez ex æquo. Vous allez tous les deux manger demain et ni l'un ni l'autre ne fera le souper.

-C'est vrai?s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

-Bien sûr. Vous êtes très forts et vous avez un grand potentiel. La preuve, vous avez courut à une très grande vitesse malgré vos carapaces. Je dirais que dès demain vous pourriez avoir des carapaces plus lourdes, ça ne gênerait pas votre entraînement. Maintenant, faîtes ce que vous voulez jusqu'au coucher du soleil, à ce moment là, venez me rejoindre au village. Ne faîtes pas de bêtises, j'ai encore des choses pour vous entraîner.

-D'accord!

Tortue Géniale s'en alla vers le village en les laissant seuls. Lina et Cristal le regardèrent partir puis ils se détachèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?demanda Cristal. Il ne nous a pas dit de faire quelque chose en particulier.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai l'intention de continuer à m'entraîner, dit Lina. Je ne sais absolument pas comment me battre mais j'ai déjà plus de vitesse et d'endurance qu'auparavant. En continuant à ce rythme, j'aurai bientôt dépassé le maître des tortues.

-Tu ne sais pas du tout te battre! Comment veux-tu pouvoir gagner des combats avec seulement de l'endurance, de la vitesse et de la force brute?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour battre ces monstres qui ont détruit ma planète. Je ne sais même pas les bases du combat.

-Je peux t'apprendre.

-Vraiment! J'aimerais bien!

-Viens.

"Cristal appris les rudiments du combat à Lina. Elle trouvait que c'était un jeu d'enfant. Puis vint le crépuscule et il leur fallait maintenant aller au village. Quelle relation Lina et Cristal allaient-ils développer pendant leur entraînement? Qui deviendrait le plus fort? Seul le temps en déciderait."

Ils partirent pour le village et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Tortue Géniale les attendait.

-Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés?demanda-t-il. Avant le repas, un petit test.

-Encore?s'exclama Lina. Combien de tests faudra-t-il passer pour avoir ce repas?

-Elle a raison!dit Cristal. D'abord la pierre et maintenant encore quelque chose.

-C'est une épreuve de force, dit Tortue Géniale. Vous devez réussir à bouger le rocher qui a été placé devant la porte du restaurant. Si dans quinze minutes ce rocher est encore là, aucun de vous ne mangera aujourd'hui. Allez-y.

-Je crois qu'en fin de compte, ce repas coûte plus d'effort que de ne pas manger, dit Lina.

-Nous allons tout de même essayer, dit Cristal.

Tortue Géniale les conduisit au restaurant. Un énorme rocher en bloquait l'entrée. Lina l'examina un instant.

-C'est un effort qui n'est pas nécessaire, Cristal, dit-elle après un moment. Pour bouger ce rocher, il faudra utiliser la majeure partie de notre énergie, même ensemble. Je crois que je préfère encore aller pêcher.

-Tu permets que je t'accompagne?demanda Cristal.

-Fais comme tu veux. Au moins en cuisinant moi-même, je suis certaine de ne pas avoir faim après. Je t'invite.

-Merci.

Ils s'en retournèrent dans la forêt.

Ils sont plus futés que je ne le pensais. Ils ont vu que déplacer ce rocher leur demanderait énormément d'effort. De plus, ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils s'entraident. Ils ont une force presque équivalente mais ils ne se battent pas pour savoir qui est le plus fort. Je crois qu'ils peuvent accomplir plus de choses encore que Sangoku. Nous le verrons bien au championnat des arts martiaux dans deux ans. pensa Tortue Géniale en se préparant à pousser lui-même le rocher.

Lina et Cristal arrivèrent à un lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Cristal commença à enlever ses vêtements.

-Attends, Cristal!dit Lina. Pas la peine de se mouiller!

-Que comptes-tu faire alors pour pêcher?demanda Cristal.

-Regarde bien.

Lina trempa ses deux mains dans l'eau et se concentra. Cristal regarda pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il vit l'eau bouillonner autour de ses mains.

-Aller, vient par ici, dit Lina. Tu ne viens pas? Alors je vais t'y forcer!

L'eau près du rivage se mit alors à bouillonner tout le tour du lac puis à se rapprocher du centre. Un corridor d'eau plus froide reliait le centre au rivage. Il aperçut un aileron de requin qui approchait à toute vitesse d'eux.

-Cristal, tu es prêt?demanda Lina.

-Prêt à quoi?demanda-t-il.

-À l'attaque du requin!

Il regarda le lac et il vit le requin foncer à toute vitesse vers lui. Il eut un léger sourire et attendit. Soudain un gigantesque requin sortit de l'eau avec les mâchoires ouvertes. Cristal sauta juste avant d'être happé par le monstrueux animal. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tête. Le requin mourut immédiatement. Lina se releva.

-Joli coup, le félicita-t-elle. Tu vois que ce n'était pas la peine de se mouiller!

-Beau poisson, dit Cristal en regardant le requin. Même avec une canne à pêche nous n'aurions pas réussi à en avoir un comme ça.

-C'est quoi une canne à pêche?

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit! Où va-t-on faire cuire ce monstre?

-Devant la maison de Tortue Géniale. Il y a plus d'espace qu'ici dans la forêt.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Cristal et Lina prirent chacun un bout du titanesque poisson. Ils avancèrent assez lentement car l'animal n'était pas léger.

"Tortue Géniale, lui, avait mangé au restaurant et s'en allait paisiblement chez lui. Il se demandait comment les jeunes se débrouillaient mais il était heureux de ne pas les avoir accompagné."

Lina et Cristal peuvent se débrouiller seuls mais je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont prévu de manger. Lina a dit qu'elle allait pêcher, alors ils vont peut-être manger du poisson. pensa le maître des tortues.

Il continua son chemin bien tranquillement en pensant aux deux jeunes. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il se remémorait sa rencontre avec ses deux élèves.

Se pourrait-il que Cristal soit amoureux de Lina? Hé! Hé! Hé! Cette idée me fait rigoler, mais il faut avouer qu'il a changé depuis quelques temps. Il était moins pire que moi, mais la tortue a tout de suite compris qu'il était un pervers. Cependant, il n'a absolument pas eut le même comportement depuis que Lina est là. Ho! Ho! Ho! Je sens que je suis près de la vérité. Je ferais peut-être bien de discuter avec lui pour ne pas qu'il fasse la même erreur que Sangoku. rigola Tortue Géniale.

"Tortue Géniale continua à remuer ces pensées alors qu'il avançait. Il était décidé à faire avouer la vérité à Cristal."

"Cristal et Lina avaient marché pendant un bon moment et ils pouvaient à présent voir la fin de la forêt. Ils avançaient à une bonne vitesse malgré leur fatigue, leurs vêtements et le poisson qu'ils traînaient. Même le Tout-puissant, Maître Kaïo et Maître Karine étaient étonnés de leur résistance. Ils avaient hâte de les rencontrer pour les entraîner, tous un peu plus."

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Tortue Géniale et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres. Ils déposèrent le poisson et firent un tas de morceaux de bois. Puis ils embrochèrent le requin sur une branche et Lina alluma le feu. Le requin commença à cuir. Tortue géniale arriva alors qu'ils allaient commencer à manger. Il fut ébahi par la taille du poisson qu'ils s'apprêtaient à manger.

-Salut maître Roshi!dit Lina à son maître. Que faîtes-vous ici?

-Je rentrais à la maison, dit le maître des tortues. Que faîtes-vous avec ce poisson de taille monstrueuse?

-Ça?demanda Cristal et pointant le requin. Nous l'avons pêché et nous allions le manger. Vous en voulez?

-Vous l'avez...pêché?

-C'est Lina qui a fait le plus gros du boulot. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est lui donner un coup pour qu'il cesse de bouger, aider Lina à le transporter ici et l'aider à ramasser des bouts de bois. Rien de plus.

Tortue Géniale rentra dans la maison.

"Il pensa sérieusement à les laisser se débrouiller. Ils avaient tout de même dépasser et de loin, son niveau. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait les garder encore un peu."

Lina et Cristal terminèrent le poisson puis ils éteignirent le feu et allèrent se coucher.


	5. Chapitre 4: Un entraînement plus sérieux

Chapitre 4  
Un entraînement plus sérieux

Le soleil se leva et le réveil de Tortue Géniale sonna, le réveillant en sursaut. Il réveilla Cristal et alla regarder si Lina avait dormi dans le lit. Elle n'y était pas. Il entendit un craquement sonore et il vit un arbre tomber. Il sortit rapidement voir ce qui s'était passé. Il vit Lina assise au sol et se frottant la tête à deux mains.

-Aïe!dit-elle.

-Que s'est-il passé?demanda Tortue Géniale.

-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve et je me suis réveillée soudainement au pied de l'arbre. Seulement, en me relevant, j'ai frappé accidentellement l'arbre et il est tombé.

-Comment es-tu arrivée en bas de l'arbre, tu dors presque au sommet d'habitude, non?demanda Cristal.

-J'ai dû tomber!

-Aujourd'hui, je vous fais travailler encore plus dur, dit Tortue Géniale.

-L'entraînement a déjà commencé!s'exclama Lina. Je croyais que ce n'était que des tests!

-C'en était justement. Des tests pour l'entraînement. Que vous avez très bien réussis d'ailleurs.

-Alors qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?demanda Cristal.

Je dois trouver un moyen de savoir les sentiments de Cristal envers Lina. Sans bien sûr les mettre en danger. pensa Tortue Géniale.

-D'abord, je voudrais vous dire pourquoi je vous entraîne, dit Tortue Géniale. Il y a le tournoi du monde des arts martiaux dans moins de deux ans et je voudrais que vous y participiez.

-LE tournoi du monde des arts martiaux!s'exclama Cristal.

-C'est quoi un tournoi du monde des arts martiaux?demanda naïvement Lina. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-C'est un tournoi où les meilleurs pratiquants des arts martiaux se combattent pour savoir qui est le meilleur du monde. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est très difficile et exigeant physiquement et mentalement. Les trois plus grands tournois ont eu lieu il y a deux cents ans et Sangoku a participé à ces trois tournois, toujours plus fort. Il a perdu de justesse dans ses deux premières participations mais il a gagné la troisième contre un supposé démon qui voulait conquérir la Terre.

-Et ce Sangoku était un Saïyen, c'est ça?

-D'après ce qu'on raconte.

-Alors je serai encore meilleure que lui et je vais gagner le premier tournoi auquel je vais participer.

-Dans ce cas il faudra que tu t'entraînes encore plus rudement et que tu apprennes les bonnes manières, dit Tortue Géniale. D'abord, il faut que tu dormes dans la maison à partir de maintenant.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à bien dormir, je suis fatiguée même après douze heures de sommeil!dit Lina comme excuse. Je ne vais pas tenir pendant les entraînements!

-Il n'y a pas de mais! De plus, il ne faut pas dormir en habit de combat, ce n'est pas bien!

Lina frappa Tortue Géniale.

-Pervers!dit-elle. Garder mes vêtements de combat pour dormir m'assure que personne ne va s'amuser à les enlever.

Tortue Géniale se releva.

-Très bien, alors, dit-il.

Il sortit deux autres carapaces encore plus grosses et les lança aux deux jeunes qui les reçurent mais s'écroulèrent sous le choc.

-He! He! He! Voici une nouvelle difficulté à surmonter!rigola Tortue Géniale en les observant. Allons, levez-vous!

-C'est bien plus lourd qu'auparavant, dit Lina en faisant un effort surhumain pour se remettre sur pied. Combien ça pèse?

-Près de trente-cinq kilos!

-Et nous allons nous entraîner avec ça?demanda Cristal en prenant la main de Lina pour se relever.

-Bien évidemment! Vous n'êtes que des novices pour le moment! Allons! D'ici trois jours vous vous y serez habitués! On commence par un petit jogging!

Après avoir installé les carapaces sur leur dos, ils suivirent Tortue Géniale jusqu'à la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison et maître Roshi cogna à la porte. Une dame vint leur ouvrir.

-Que puis-je pour vous?demanda-t-elle.

-Je vous ai appelé, il y a cinq jours, dit Tortue Géniale.

-Oh! C'est vous! Les boîtes avec les adresses sont là-bas. Je vous remercie de prendre la place de mon mari pendant qu'il se rétablit.

-Ce n'est rien.

Lina et Cristal eurent chacun une boite à transporter.

-Et nous devons transporter ces trucs-là aussi!dit Cristal en prenant le sien avec difficulté.

-Ce n'est qu'un petit exercice de rien du tout!dit Tortue Géniale avec le sourire. Allons! Venez!

Ils suivirent le maître des tortues jusqu'à la première maison, trois kilomètres plus loin. Puis ils le suivirent jusqu'à un pont en corde.

-Vous êtes certain que ça va tenir?demanda Lina avec inquiétude en regardant le pont branlant.

-Certain, dit Tortue Géniale avec assurance. Si jamais vous veniez à tomber, il y a une pente plus loin pour arriver de l'autre côté.

Lina marmonna tout le long de la traversée. Ils arrivèrent à la deuxième maison puis ils repartirent. Ils arrivèrent devant une montagne dont des escaliers permettaient l'ascension. Ils montèrent et arrivèrent à l'autre maison. Tortue Géniale les mena de l'autre côté de la montagne pour descendre. Un escalier menait à terre. Lina et Cristal étaient fatigués. Tortue Géniale commença à descendre l'escalier.

-Il faut descendre les marches une à une!s'exclama Lina.

-Bien sûr, pour arriver en bas!dit Tortue Géniale.

Cristal eut une idée.

-Pas la peine de s'époumoner à descendre l'escalier!dit-il.

Il glissa le long de la montagne et Lina le suivit. Arrivés en bas, ils firent une pause en attendant Tortue Géniale. L'entraînement continua ainsi à travers l'île jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant la maison de Tortue Géniale. Celui-ci leur fit continuer un entraînement rigoureux pendant le reste de la journée, en leur laissant du temps pour les repas. Au coucher du soleil, alors qu'ils revenaient de la fin de l'entraînement, Lina et Cristal éclatèrent de rire. Tortue Géniale se retourna pour voir pourquoi ils riaient. Il entendit Cristal raconter des blagues à Lina et il comprit.

Je leur ai donné à faire un entraînement extrêmement exigeant et ils ont encore la force de plaisanter. Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à leur apprendre. Même si je leur donne des carapaces encore plus lourdes, ils s'y habitueraient après une journée. Leur entraînement avec moi est terminé. pensa Tortue Géniale.

Ils entrèrent tous pour dormir. Le lendemain, Tortue Géniale se réveilla avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il se retourna pour regarder si Cristal dormait encore et il ne vit personne dans les draps. Il alla à la chambre et vit Lina endormie profondément avec son uniforme de combat.

Où est donc Cristal? Habituellement, il a de la difficulté à se lever à l'heure de mon réveil matin. se demanda Tortue Géniale.

Il sortit de la maison et alla à l'océan. Il vit Cristal qui regardait l'aube se pointer.

-Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille?demanda le maître des tortues.

-Je réfléchissais, dit simplement Cristal sans détourner le regard de l'océan.

-J'ai une question à te poser.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Tu es amoureux de Lina, n'est-ce pas?

Cristal se sentit rougir mais il ne broncha pas.

-Je crois que ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner, dit-il comme réponse. Vous le savez depuis longtemps?

-Depuis moins longtemps que tu ne l'aimes, répondit Tortue Géniale. Tu ne sais pas comment lui avouer tes sentiments, n'est-ce pas? Ne t'en fait pas. Le temps peut faire bien des miracles. Tâche d'être là quand elle en aura besoin et tu trouveras un moyen de lui dire.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, Tortue Géniale. Dites, pourquoi m'aidez-vous avec mon problème de cœur?

-Oh, disons que j'ai des raisons de croire que vous allez être une très grande puissance ensemble.

Si le mélange des Saïyens avec des humains est très puissant, le mélange entre ces deux-là pourrait devenir la plus grande puissance intergalactique que cet univers ait connue. pensa Tortue Géniale.

"Cristal allait-il avoir le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Lina? Qui d'entre eux deviendrait le plus fort? Malgré la fin de leur entraînement avec Tortue Géniale, il reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre à Lina et Cristal. Allaient-ils vraiment être prêt pour le grand tournoi mondial des arts martiaux? Tout cela dépend de la suite de leur entraînement avec les autres maîtres."


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
Des retrouvailles inattendues

"Tortue Géniale avait percé à jour les sentiments véritables de Cristal envers Lina et il n'était pas peu fier de cela. La question était : Lina ressentait-elle la même chose pour le jeune homme? Tortue Géniale ne pouvait pas deviner les sentiments des femmes, et puisqu'il n'était pas très doué pour leur parler, il s'abstint de lui demander."  
Tortue Géniale retourna à la maison et vit Lina en sortir. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée.  
-Tortue Géniale?demanda-t-elle en le voyant. Où étiez-vous? Où est Cristal?  
À ce moment, Cristal arriva derrière Tortue Géniale.  
-Je suis là, dit-il.  
-Où étiez-vous tous les deux?demanda Lina.  
-Je voulais voir le levé du soleil. Tortue Géniale se demandait aussi où j'était alors il est venu me rejoindre.  
-Alors nous pouvons reprendre l'entraînement?  
-Non, pas avec moi, dit Tortue Géniale. Je ne peux plus vous entraîner, vous êtes trop forts.  
-Qui va nous entraîner dans ce cas?demanda Lina.  
-Il y a d'autres maîtres des arts martiaux sur cette planète, je suis certain que vous allez les trouver. Lorsque vous aurez terminé avec ces trois-là, il y a une planète sur laquelle un autre maître pourra vous entraîner. Son nom est le Kai Suprême.  
-Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'une légende!s'exclama Cristal.  
-Vous pouvez nous dire où se trouvent le prochain maître qui nous entraînera?demanda Lina.  
-Vous devez d'abord vous rendre à la tour Karine, dit Tortue Géniale.  
-Où se trouve cette fameuse tour Karine?  
-Tu n'as qu'à la chercher! Allez! Bon entraînement! On se reverra aux championnats!  
Tortue Géniale remit sa maison dans la capsule et repartit vers l'océan. Lina se tourna vers Cristal.  
-Je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, dit-elle.  
-Quoi!s'exclama-t-il avec un peu de confusion.  
-Nous augmenterons plus nos habiletés en nous entraînant séparément. Je n'ai pas envi de rester au même niveau que toi jusqu'au tournoi.  
-Nous cherchons les mêmes maîtres, pourtant, il vaudrait peut-être mieux rester ensemble.  
-J'ai déjà pris ma décision, je ne resterai pas avec toi pour m'entraîner.  
-Alors je t'ennuie?  
-Non, pas du tout! Je trouve que tu es un bon ami! C'est seulement que, justement, puisque nous sommes amis, il serait préférable de s'entraîner séparément pour pouvoir mieux évaluer nos progrès après, à ce tournoi.  
-Je comprends. Alors à bientôt.  
Cristal et Lina se tournèrent le dos et marchèrent en sens opposé. Alors qu'elle avait fait quelques mètres dans la forêt, Lina se souvint qu'elle se trouvait sur une île. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en repensant à sa traversée jusqu'à l'île. Elle se dirigea vers le port du village. Un pêcheur accepta de l'emmener sur le continent gratuitement. Lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre, Lina se mit à la recherche de la tour. Après deux jours de recherche, elle se retrouva dans une grande ville très avancée technologiquement. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée.  
Je n'ai pas mangé pendant deux jours. Cette marche m'a vraiment creusée. Je dois manger quelque chose ou je risque de... pensa Lina avant de s'effondrer au sol.  
Elle vit des gens accourir autour d'elle pour voir ce qui se passait. Puis des gens l'ont prise et déposée sur une sorte de table puis ils l'ont emmenée dans une petite pièce étroite. Elle s'évanouit alors que la pièce se mettait à bouger. Elle fut réveillée par un bruit court, continu et énervant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une assez grande pièce. Elle était couchée dans un lit aux draps blancs et habillée de vêtements autres que ses vêtements de combat. Elle tourna sa tête dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était branchée à la machine si agaçante. Elle tenta d'arracher les fils mais ils ne voulaient pas décollés. Elle se débattit avec et finit par défoncer la porte de la chambre. La machine, qui était montée sur une table à roues, la suivit dans le corridor. Des médecins arrivèrent alors pour savoir ce qui se passait. Ils trouvèrent la jeune femme debout et enragée qui essayait vainement de s'arracher les fils de la tête. Un inconnu arriva alors et fit signe aux médecins qu'il allait l'aider.  
-Y a-t-il un problème?demanda l'inconnu pour tenter de la calmer.  
-Je n'arrive pas à enlever ces machins de ma tête et je veux ravoir mes vêtements!hurla Lina, enragée.  
-Viens avec moi dans ta chambre, je vais t'aider.  
L'inconnu fit entrer Lina dans la chambre où elle était avant d'en défoncer la porte (qui n'était pas arrachée) et referma la porte derrière lui.  
-Reste calme, ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il avec un signe d'apaisement.  
Il prit les fils un par un et les coupa avec un petit rayon d'énergie tout près de la tête de Lina. Celle-ci resta immobile comme une statue. Lorsque l'inconnu eut terminé, il lui sourit.  
-Je ne pensait pas que nous nous reverrions si tôt, Lina, dit-il.  
-Qui es-tu?demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu ne me reconnais pas? C'est moi, Cristal!  
-Cristal? Comment...?  
-Je passais par hasard dans cette ville lorsque j'ai vu un attroupement de personnes. Je me suis approché et j'ai vu, au moment où ils t'ont mise dans l'ambulance, qu'il t'était arrivé un accident. Je suis immédiatement allé à l'hôpital et j'ai tout tenté pour aller te voir. J'ai discuté avec le gardien et après quelques heures, tu es sortie de ta chambre en gesticulant et c'est à ce moment que j'ai pu venir.  
-Quelques heures?demanda Lina incrédule. J'avais seulement faim.  
-C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Cette ville a l'un des hôpitaux les plus incompétents de la planète.  
-Où sont mes vêtements?  
-Juste là, sur la chaise à côté du lit.  
Cristal pointa une chaise que Lina n'avait pas vue dans sa rage. Elle prit ses vêtements et Cristal lui pointa une porte dans la chambre. Elle s'y rendit, ferma la porte et se changea. Lorsqu'elle sortit, un médecin discutait avec Cristal.  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, monsieur!disait le docteur avec une pointe de rage.  
-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous, disait Cristal en réponse. Je connais la fille qui est dans cette chambre et je suis venu pour la faire sortir.  
-Où est-elle? Elle ne doit pas sortir du lit avant plusieurs jours!  
-Elle n'avait rien, elle n'était qu'affamée!  
-Ses signes vitaux étaient anormaux! Il faut la soigner!  
-Je suis une extraterrestre, normal que mes signes vitaux vous semblent étranges!s'écria Lina en sortant de la petite pièce d'à-côté.  
-Mademoiselle?s'écria le docteur.  
-Laisse-le tranquille, c'est mon ami.  
-Mademoiselle, ce jeune homme n'a pas le droit de venir ici sans un lien de parenté!  
-C'est qu'elle est ma fiancée, doc!s'empressa de mentir Cristal.  
Les deux autres le regardèrent avec incrédulité. Cristal s'approcha de Lina et mit son bras à sa taille. Le médecin s'éclaircit la voix.  
-Même si vous étiez son frère, je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser partir avant une analyse complète de son corps, dit le médecin avec un sourire forcé.  
Les deux autres se regardèrent un moment avant de regarder de nouveau le docteur. Le température se mis étrangement à monter dans la pièce.  
-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud, ici, doc?demanda Cristal.  
-Le système de chauffage fait encore des siennes, dit le médecin avec un air embarrassé. Je vais aller voir de quoi il en retourne et lorsque je reviendrai, je ne veux voir dans cette pièce que mademoiselle dans sa robe d'hôpital!  
Il se dépêcha à sortir, laissant les deux jeunes seuls. Lina repoussa le bras de Cristal.  
-Désolé, je l'avais oublié!s'excusa Cristal.  
-La prochaine fois, essaie de trouver autre chose que "nous sommes fiancés", d'accord?dit Lina. Sortons avant que cet imbécile ne revienne. Ça pourrait se terminer en meurtre.  
Cristal et Lina sortirent de l'hôpital sans problème. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se mirent à marcher vers l'extérieur de la ville.  
-Où comptes-tu aller, maintenant?demanda Cristal.  
-C'est évident, je vais reprendre mon chemin vers la tour Karine en essayant de ne plus négliger mon alimentation, dit Lina.  
-Tu veux t'y rendre à pied!  
-Bien entendu! Comment veux-tu que je m'y rende autrement?  
-Je pourrais nous y conduire, j'ai une voiture.  
-C'est quoi, une voiture?  
-Il n'y avait pas de voiture, sur ta planète!  
-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors ça devrait te répondre! Nous avions des fusées mais pas de ces trucs dont tu parles. Enfin, je crois... Si je savais ce que c'était, je pourrais peut-être mieux répondre. Ça va plus vite qu'à pied?  
-C'est sûr!  
-Montre-moi!  
-Je ne l'ai pas avec moi, j'ai laissé les capsules chez moi. Tu veux venir?  
-En allant avec toi, je vais peut-être cesser d'oublier de manger. C'est d'accord!  
-Viens avec moi, c'est plus au sud.  
Cristal conduisit Lina au sud de la ville, jusque dans la forêt. Ils arrivèrent à une petite maison déserte.  
-C'est chez toi?demanda Lina.  
-Oui, depuis que je suis parti de la demeure de mes parents, répondit Cristal en ouvrant la porte.  
-Tu as quitté tes parents? Pourquoi?  
-Je suis un combattant, pas un diplomate. La priorité pour mes parents était l'éducation et ils voulaient abolir le combat.  
-Eh ben dis donc! Même priorité que mon ancien roi! C'est dingue! Au fait, comment tu fais pour survivre tout seul?  
-Je gagne de l'argent en remportant des compétitions de surf ou en vendant les trophées que j'ai obtenus durant certaines de ces compétitions. J'ai presque autant d'argent que ma famille.  
-Ils sont riches?  
-En héritage.  
-Et ils n'aiment pas les combat?  
-Le goût de combattre diminue à chaque génération. Je suis le seul qui aie seulement envi de me battre. Instinct primaire, je suppose.  
Ils entrèrent.

Une ambulance, vue de l'intérieur par Lina.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
La discussion des maîtres

À la tour Karine, la vie était paisible. Peut-être trop pour le maître.  
Maître Karine finissait de mettre les nouveaux senzus dans le panier.  
-Je devrais en jeter, dit-il en regardant les cinq paniers pleins. J'en ai bien trop accumulé en deux cents ans!  
-Maître Karine, ne les jetez pas, dit une voix de la corniche.  
Le chat se retourna alors pour voir qui avait parlé.  
-Je vous avais oubliée, maître Yléa!dit le maître Karine en se sentant soulagé. Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde et encore moins instable. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je garde les senzus, au juste?  
-À vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous êtes certain que personne ne viendra plus jamais ici pour avoir votre aide! Vous ne faîtes vraiment plus attention à ce qui se passe en-bas.  
-J'ai cessé de m'en soucier il y a bien longtemps, lorsque les descendants des Saïyens ont véritablement abandonné l'idée du combat et que la Terre ne court plus aucun danger.  
-C'est vrai qu'ils ont changés. C'était une bonne chose de se mélanger aux humains mais se faisant, ils ont perdu leur férocité d'antan.  
-Même après cinquante ans de non-fréquentation, vous semblez bien vous soucier d'eux, maître Yléa.  
-Je les ai côtoyés pendant 150 ans et je dois avouer que c'était d'un ennui mortel. Depuis la mort de Sangoku et de Végéta, ils ne sont plus les mêmes. C'était gentil de votre part de m'accueillir dans votre tour, maître Karine. J'ai pu les observer pendant ces derniers cinquante ans. Il est maintenant temps de renouer les liens d'amitié.  
-Que voulez-vous dire?  
-La Terre sera bientôt de nouveau en danger et il ne reste qu'environ deux combattants sur cette planète, en m'excluant.  
-Ces jeunes que vous suivez depuis un mois? Mais ce garçon n'a rien d'extraordinaire!  
-Si vous l'aviez suivi plus longtemps, vous sauriez pourquoi.  
-Vous voulez dire que...  
La dame hocha la tête. L'ermite de la tour eut l'ombre d'un sourire.  
-Alors il va y avoir enfin un peu d'action dans cette vie!  
-Peut-être plus puissants que Sangoku lui-même.  
-Vous en êtes certaine?  
-D'une manière ou d'une autre ils le devront.  
-L'ennemi est aussi fort?  
-Bien plus encore.  
-Et elle?  
-C'est difficile à dire. Elle apprend vite mais elle n'est pas d'ici. Sans un entraînement plus rigoureux, elle ne sera pas prête à temps pour l'affronter.  
-Vous pourrez y arriver?  
La question parut prendre quelques instants avant d'atteindre la dame qui regardait encore par dessus la balustrade. La dame se retourna pour faire face à l'ermite. Elle était d'un calme serein mais terriblement déconcertant. Elle eut un léger sourire en coin.  
-Serait-ce un défi?demanda-t-elle amusée.  
-N...non... Je...Je voulais simplement...savoir si vous étiez capable de les entraîner à fond pour qu'ils soient prêts à temps pour combattre l'ennemi!balbutia maître Karine.  
-Je suis Yléa, rien n'est impossible pour moi!  
Une voix résonna dans leurs têtes.  
Yléa, ne vous pressez pas trop. Ils ne sont pas prêts pour suivre votre entraînement. Pas encore, du moins. dit la voix.  
-Alors vous écoutiez, Tout-Puissant?demanda Yléa.  
Depuis pas mal de temps, oui. Laissez maître Kaïo et moi les entraîner et les préparer à votre entraînement. dit Dieu.  
-Je voudrais les entraîner un peu aussi, dit le chat en entrant dans la conversation. Simplement pour voir la différence entre eux et Sangoku. De toute façon, ils devraient venir ici d'abord.  
Vous ne pourrez cependant pas les entraîner avant le tournoi, maître Yléa. Cela vous cause-t-il un problème? demanda Dieu.  
-Je me fiche de ce tournoi sans importance, dit Yléa. Le seul combat qui risque d'être valable, ce sera ces deux-là un contre l'autre. Ils gagneront sans difficulté le reste du tournoi.  
Alors peut-être devriez-vous y participer vous aussi. Tortue Géniale l'a déjà fait! dit une autre voix.  
-Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre dans des combats aussi minables, maître Kaïo. Même lorsque le Kai suprême les aura entraînés, je les écraserai comme des moucherons avec un Kiaï!  
-Je n'en serais pas si certain, si j'étais vous, dit maître Karine. Sangohan n'était pas si faiblard lorsqu'il est allé aider Sangoku, après son entraînement avec le Kai. Vous ne pourrez pas gagner avec un seul Kiaï, il faudra que vous vous battiez un peu plus sérieusement qu'avec les autres, même si vous n'aurez presqu'aucun mal à gagner.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais les accompagner pour garder un œil sur eux dès qu'ils seront arrivés ici.  
J'avais presqu'oublié votre force, maître Yléa. Combien avaient dis les Saïyens? Un milliard? Deux? demanda Kaïo.  
Presque deux milliards. confirma Dieu.  
Dire que Sangoku m'avait dépassé et qu'il s'est fait battre par vous, maître Yléa. dit nostalgiquement maître Kaïo.  
-Il suffit!trancha Yléa. Nous réglerons nos comptes une autre fois, maître Kaïo. Il ne s'agit pas d'une affaire personnelle!  
Je ne parle pas de ça! Je pensais à Sangoku! Ce garçon me manque! Je suis certain qu'il vous manque aussi! dit Kaïo.  
-Vous êtes un piètre menteur, Kaïo, dit Yléa. Moi, c'est certain qu'il me manqua car je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 198 ans. Vous, cependant, je suis certaine qu'il est avec vous en ce moment même et qu'il écoute notre conversation depuis le début.  
Tu as encore raison, Yléa! Alors, comment va la descendance? dit la voix de Sangoku.  
-Une bande de minables qui veulent à tout prix éviter de se salir les mains! Il a bien changé, ce monde, depuis que tu es parti. Comment vont les autres? Es-tu seul chez Kaïo?  
Nous sommes morts! Autrement, ça va. Sangoten et Trunks sont venus avec moi chez Kaïo. Les autres sont restés au paradis.  
-Et Chichi?  
Comme d'habitude! Au fait, tu savais qu'on pouvait divorcer au paradis?  
-Elle a divorcé!  
Presque immédiatement après m'avoir tapé dessus pendant trois jours en me traitant de tous les noms. Elle était vraiment en colère!  
-Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas revenir?  
Seulement si vous avez absolument besoin de moi, là-bas. Mais je dois avouer que ça me plairait de combattre cet ennemi!  
-Toujours le même!  
Je suis un Saïyen! Toi non-plus tu n'as pas changée!  
-Y en a-t-il d'autres dans ton coin qui aimeraient participer au combat?  
Je n'en sais rien. Je vais leur demander lorsque je retournerai au paradis.  
-Tu crois pouvoir en trouver deux autres? Il ne faut pas qu'ils viennent que pour vivre à nouveau, ils doivent être prêts à se battre.  
Je sais. Ça ne sera pas qu'un petit combat. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ces deux personnes qui sont, à tes yeux, capable de me dépasser!  
Tu les rencontreras dans environ un an. dit le Tout-Puissant.  
Un an! Mais tu en avais mis trois à m'entraîner!  
Et moins d'un pour entraîner tes amis.  
-Au fait, Sangoku, as-tu continué à t'entraîner?demanda maître Yléa. Deux siècles, ce doit être bien long, au paradis!  
Tu l'as deviné? Tout le temps que tu as passé avec les descendants des Saïyens, je l'ai passé à m'entraîner. dit Sangoku.  
-Qu'as-tu fait pendant les cinquante ans restants?  
J'ai entraîné Sangohan, Sangoten, Krillin, Yamcha et les autres! Quand nous reverrons-nous?  
-Peut-être bien dans un an. Sinon dans les environs du tournoi.  
Le tournoi... J'avais presque oublié. Tu crois que les deux jeunes pourront gagner dès leur première entré?  
-Probablement. Aucun autre combattant n'est à la hauteur pour leur mettre vraiment des bâtons dans les roues. C'en sera presque trop facile pour eux de gagner.  
J'espère qu'ils auront un défi dans ce tournoi. Si c'est aussi facile que tu le dis, le seul véritable combat qu'il y aura sera l'un contre l'autre.  
-C'est pourquoi je crains qu'ils baisseront leurs gardes et feront une erreur qui pourrait être fatale.  
Je vais repartir au paradis. Je te dirai ceux qui viendront aussi lorsque je le saurai.  
-À bientôt, Sangoku!  
Je vais aussi quitter cette conversation pour me préparer à les recevoir. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous alors, maître Yléa. dit le Tout-Puissant.  
J'espère que notre future rencontre ne sera pas comme la précédente, maître Yléa. dit Kaïo.  
Il y eu un long silence. Maître Karine avait quitté la conversation il y a un moment et regardait par-dessus la balustrade.  
-Maître Yléa!s'écria-t-il soudain. Ils se mettent en route!  
-Bien, dit Yléa en retournant à la rambarde. Je vais attendre encore un moment avant de leur souhaiter la bienvenue.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7  
La tour Karine et le maître des maîtres

Dès qu'elle eut mis le pied dans la petite cabane, Lina remarqua le nombre incroyable de trophées qui recouvraient les murs et les étagères. Des tablettes avaient été posées sur les bouts de mur non-cachés par les meubles et supportaient des dizaines de trophées.  
-Tu as gagné tout ça?demanda Lina.

-C'est fou le nombre de compétitions de surf qu'il y a chaque année!répondit simplement Cristal.

-Depuis combien de temps y participes-tu? Plus longtemps que tu ne vis seul, j'imagine!

-En fait, depuis que j'ai découvert que j'étais un combattant et que ma place n'était pas avec le reste de ma famille. J'ai d'abord commencé les compétitions lorsque j'ai envisagé de quitter la maison pour vivre seul. Après une dizaine de trophées et plusieurs prix en argent comptant, je suis parti en laissant mes parents sans voix.

Le regard de Lina s'arrêta sur une photo d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs attachés avec un bandana rouge en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux violets, d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et d'un robot de forme sphérique. Ils étaient devant un vaisseau spatial étrange et souriaient.

-Qui est-ce?demanda Lina en indiquant la photo.

-Mes ancêtres, ce n'est pas une photo récente!dit Cristal en prenant la photo et en la mettant dans un tiroir. Ils sont morts il y a longtemps! C'est la seule chose que j'ai gardée qui provient de ma famille.

-Tu dois vraiment les admirer!

-J'aurais aimé les rencontrer, oui.

-Nous pourrons peut-être! J'ai entendu dire que la Terre possède un objet qui réalise les vœux.

-Les dragon balls? On en a pas entendu parlé depuis la mort des fils de Sangoku et des enfants de Végéta.

-Je suis certaine qu'ils existent encore!

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Nous le demanderons aux maîtres que nous allons voir, ils le savent sûrement!

-Bonne idée. Je prends un truc et nous partons.

Cristal se dirigea vers un bureau sur lequel, étrangement, il n'y avait pas de trophées, mais plusieurs cartes et des feuilles de calcul. Il fouilla dans le tas de feuilles et en sortit une boîte rectangulaire.

-Nous pouvons partir!s'écria-t-il en sortant la boîte du fouillis.

Ils sortirent de la maison qui disparut soudain. Cristal ramassa une capsule qui se trouvait dans l'herbe à l'endroit où fut la maison et la mit dans la boîte. Il prit une autre capsule, la lança et une voiture apparut.

-C'est quoi ce truc étrange?demanda Lina.

-C'est une voiture, dit Cristal.

-Bizarre...

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Cristal conduisit. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une tour dont ils n'arrivaient pas à voir le sommet. Ils descendirent et, après que Cristal ait mis la voiture en capsule dans la boîte, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour. Au pied de celle-ci, un village d'indigènes prospérait avec l'absence, depuis deux siècles, de visiteurs. Ils regardèrent les deux jeunes avec méfiance.

"Le voyage vers la tour Karine avait été abrégé par une brillante idée de Cristal. Mais la tribu qui habitait à la base de la tour semblait quelque peu perplexe quant à la nécessité de les laisser monter."

Du haut de la tour, maître Karine semblait excité. Depuis deux siècles, personne n'avait envisagé de monter sa tour.

-Ils sont presque arrivés, dit-il à la dame. Ils entrent dans le village.

-Bien, dit Yléa. Je vais aller les accueillir et les inviter à monter.

Elle se prépara à sauter.

-Vous allez sauter habillée ainsi!s'exclama l'ermite chat.

-Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, dit Yléa avec un sourire. Croyiez-vous vraiment que je n'avais pas ma petite idée?

-En fait, non, je m'en doutais un peu.

-À tout à l'heure.

Yléa sauta tête première.

-C'est une idée, commenta l'ermite chat.

Au pied de la tour, Lina et Cristal continuaient à traverser le village sous le regard désapprobateur des indigènes. Ceux-ci murmuraient en les voyant et les deux jeunes se doutaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de compliments. Un grand gaillard sortit d'une des tentes et se planta devant eux, les empêchant de passer.

-Vous n'irez pas plus loin, étrangers, dit le grand homme. Cette terre sainte est protégée par notre tribu depuis plusieurs générations.

-Excusez-nous, nous ne faisons que passer, dit Cristal. Nous voulons simplement aller rendre visite à un certain maître Karine et ensuite nous partirons.

-Personne n'est monté en haut de cette tour en deux siècles. Vous ne serez pas une exception. Sauf en une situation vraiment spéciale, je ne vous laisserai pas monter.

À ce moment, Yléa arriva au pied de la tour en chute libre. Juste avant de s'écraser au sol, elle fit une culbute arrière et atterrit sans encombres sur ses jambes.

-Bonjour, désolée du léger retard, dit-elle en passant devant le colosse et s'arrêtant devant les deux étrangers.

-Qui êtes-vous?demanda Lina.

Cristal prit soudain une expression apeurée. Yléa le regarda et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Je ne lui dirai pas, c'est ton devoir. dit la voix de la dame dans la tête du jeune homme.

-Maître, vous étiez encore là-haut?s'exclama le grand bonhomme en faisant une révérence assez maladroite.

-Vous êtes maître Karine?demanda Lina.

-Pas du tout, dit la dame. Il vous attend en haut.

-Alors qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Yléa, spécialiste en arts martiaux.

-Tortue Géniale ne nous avait pas parlé de vous. Vous êtes plus forte que qui?

-Elle est plus forte que tous les autres maîtres, répondit Cristal.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que ces Saïyens qui étaient plus forts que les autres. Vous êtes Terrienne?

-Pas vraiment mais je ne suis pas une Saïyenne.

-Comment ça, pas vraiment? Vous êtes née d'un mélange avec des Terriens?

-Non, je suis venue d'une autre planète il y a un peu plus de 250 ans. Venez, maintenant. Maître Karine vous attend.

-Tout en haut de cette tour?

-Évidemment! D'où croyiez-vous que j'arrivais en chute libre?

-Euh...maître Yléa...commença l'indigène qui avait barré le chemin à Lina et Cristal.

-Upa, je suis venue personnellement les chercher, dit Yléa en se retournant vers le colosse. Maître Karine a été prévenu de leur arrivée et il les attend au sommet.

-Mais...maître Yléa...

-Je veillerai moi-même à leur bonne conduite. Maintenant, laisse-les passer.

-Mais...depuis deux siècles…

-Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé en deux siècles, Upa, dit Yléa en levant dangereusement le ton de sa voix. Suis-je dans l'obligation de te rappeler ce que j'ai fait pendant ce temps?

-Non madame, mais…

-IL SUFFIT! Maître Kaïo et le Tout-Puissant sont également au courant de leur quête et ils ont permis qu'ils montent. Dois-je avoir aussi le consentement du Kai suprême pour que tu les laisses monter dans cette stupide tour?

-Non, madame.

À ces mots, le grand gaillard se retira. Yléa fit signe aux deux jeunes de monter. Lina en Cristal commencèrent l'ascension.

-Vous allez monter en robe?demanda Cristal à Yléa.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je vais escalader?demanda Yléa. Je suis spécialiste en arts martiaux, je connais des techniques qui me permettent d'éviter de m'abaisser à un tel niveau.

Elle se mit à léviter. Lina et Cristal furent si surpris qu'ils manquèrent s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Ne restez pas plantés là!s'écria Yléa en remarquant que les deux s'étaient immobilisés. Grimpez au lieu de me dévisager ainsi! Je vous donne jusqu'à demain au lever du soleil pour vous rendre au sommet. Si vous n'y êtes pas à cette heure-là, je vous fait tomber et recommencer du début jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez en ce laps de temps! Allez!

À ces mots, les deux jeunes se mirent à monter encore plus vite.

"Apparemment, Yléa avait décidé de donner un avant-goût de son entraînement à Cristal et Lina. Pourront-ils arriver en haut de la tour Karine avant le lever du soleil ou seront-ils obligés de supporter la chute incroyable et tout recommencer?"


	9. Sumimasen

_**Désolée, tout le monde. Je ne compte pas continuer cette fic. Si vous êtes intéressés à continuer, envoyez-moi juste un message privé ou un e-mail, ce qui peut être fait à partir de mon profile.**_


End file.
